Reason ten
by twice the rogue
Summary: Ultimate Xmen, Beast has just turned blue and furry, his girlfriend Storm and Bobby are trying to cheer him up.Set between issues 1213. WARNING extreme fluff.


Henry McCoy couldn't bear to look in the mirror. He slumped on the bed and stared at his hands, they had always been too large for his body, that he'd gotten use to. This however he didn't think he ever would. He didn't even recognise his own reflection, he jumped whenever he passed a window at the monster that stared back. These weren't his hands.

Storm had been standing outside the door, she couldn't say for how long but it seemed to her a lifetime. She knew she should knock or shout to him, anything to cross this void between them. She couldn't work up the nerve though.

Henrys senses were stronger he knew she was there, outside the door. He could smell her. She was wearing that delicious perfume that always made him want to bury his face in her neck. There'd be no more of that, not now he looked like… this. He stood up and walked to the door opening it just as storm was about to knock.

'Ro'

'Hi Henry'

There were a few moments awkward silence. It's still Henry, still my Henry storm thought.

'What do you want?'

'Well before we were… you know…'

'Kidnapped by a group of government funded mutant hating bastards.'

'Yeah that… well you wanted to go see the new terminator movie… do you want to go with me?'

He went and sat on the bed, he wouldn't look at her. She walked over and joined him, her head down like his.

'Look at me!' he demanded.

She did, Henry, his eyes glowed a sinister yellow, his nose was a feral snout, his face was covered in a velvet fur and his hair was a dark blue. Beast, yes, he lived up to that name. But Storm knew somewhere below all the beast like appearances was Henry McCoy, she just had to find a way to show him that that was all she cared about.

Henry watched her looking at him taking in all his features, he imagined that she was realising what he'd known all along, he wasn't good enough for her.

'Howdy folk, how you doing blue?'

Iceman, cap on backwards and goofy smiled was standing at the door. Needless to say this was definitely the wrong moment.

'Fuck' Henry muttered.

'Did you want something?' Storm asked so tartly that most people would immediately retreat. Iceman however wasn't known for his brains.

'Yeah, blue could you clean up the shower after you use it, it's clogged with fur.'

'But my furs to short to shed.' Henry said confused and severely annoyed.

'Right that's one good thing about the new you, lets see if we can come up with another.'

Henry knew this was just Iceman's way of trying to cheer him up. He knew but that didn't stop him from wanting to break his nose.

'How about you can be sure that nobody's going to try and steal your look, I mean who would want to.'

'Seriously Drake get out!' Henry snarled.

'I think his quite sexy actually.' Storm stated.

Henry just glared at them, now he had them both trying to cheer him up.

'That's three things Bobby smiled. 'Oh and next time you go for a rinse and trim you'll really be getting your moneys wroth.'

Storm giggled she knew Henry wasn't enjoying this but it was easing some of her tension.

'Five,' She smiled. 'You always said blue was your favourite colour.'

'Six' Henry growled.' This extra strength is really going to come in handy when I beat the hell out of you Drake.'

'Seven, you'll really be a hit with the Japanese girls, you look like your from an anime.'

'Henry, can I join you when you beat the hell out of him?' Storm asked giving Drake a look that usually meant somebody was going to get hit with lightening. Henry couldn't help but laugh she'd always had that affect on him. Whenever he was feeling down she cheered him up, he could never quite believe how lucky he was that she'd ever wanted to be with him.

'Eight' she smiled at him, but Iceman cut in.

'Eight, when the reporters come sniffing around one look at you will scare them off.'

Henry snarled at him his fangs showing, Storm was surprised it didn't scare her. He pounced narrowly missing Iceman who decided it was time to leave, fast.

'Nine,' Bobby shouted running down the hall. 'We'll get free entries into zoo's because they'll think your visiting relatives.'

Storm got up and walked over to the door to close it, she knew Henry was watching so she put an extra sway into her hips as she walked. He stood up and looked at her. She knew he was about to ask something. She walked over to him, so close their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. She put her finger on his lips and trembled as she put her lips to his ear and whispered.

'Ten… now I defiantly know I will never find anyone in the entire world like you.'

Henry looked her right in the eyes, put his hand on her lower back and drew her in for a kiss. A long tender Henry McCoy kiss.


End file.
